Autopsies from diabetic and non-diabetic Pima Indians will be examined from a series drawn as a representative sample of the autopsy population by Dr. Peter Bennett. Routine light microscopic studies, and potentially electron microscopic studies, will be performed to assess the histopathologic lesions present in these autopsy specimens. Particular attention will be paid to epithelial basement membranes and vascular extracellular matrix areas.